


От звезд до Луны

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Немного о свадьбах и пророчествах, которые имеют обыкновение сбываться.





	От звезд до Луны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на первый тур для команды Золотого Трио "Hogs Team Battle".  
Кто найдет ООС - всё ваше)  


За свою недолгую жизнь Рон успел побывать уже на нескольких свадьбах, но ни одна не оставила в его душе приятных впечатлений. Конечно, на некоторых он был еще в неосознанном возрасте, но вот свадьбу Билла, например, до сих пор вспоминал с содроганием.

И как бы ни хотелось, чтобы свадьба его лучших друзей оказалась светлым пятном в этом ряду, Рон понимал, что это вряд ли случится. Потому что он был шафером, мать его за ногу!

Столько ответственности не сваливалось на него со времен назначения старостой, а здесь ситуация была гораздо хуже: Гарри и Гермиону он боялся подвести гораздо больше, чем учителей в Хогвартсе. 

— Рон, — голос Гермионы заставил его обернуться. — Где Гарри? 

Она стояла, подозрительно прищурившись, будто знала обо всех событиях вчерашнего мальчишника.

— Напоил его, чтобы он не пришел на свадьбу, и я мог бы тебя украсть, — подмигнул Рон, но Гермиона лишь фыркнула. — Мерлин, да всё в порядке. Просто готовит тебе еще один сюрприз.

Рон надеялся, что никогда еще не выглядел и не будет выглядеть таким идиотом, как его лучший друг сегодня. Вчера он случайно узнал от Невилла, что Гермионе нравятся лунные орхидеи, и зажегся идеей вручить ей перед церемонией букет из них. И вместо того, чтобы отсыпаться или планировать план побега — или о чём обычно думают женихи перед свадьбой? — Гарри в данный момент носился по магическому Лондону, ища эти чертовы цветы.

— Точно? — подозрительно осведомилась Гермиона. — Ничего не случилось?

— Гермиона, что за паранойя? Война уже давно закончилась, — Рон рассмеялся и обнял её. Та облегченно выдохнула. — А вообще негоже тебе интересоваться местонахождением жениха. Как же всякие приметы про платье?

— Ты же видишь, что оно еще не готово, — раздраженно сказала она, указывая на отсутствие рукавов и слишком длинный подол.

— Тем более, — сказал Рон, аккуратно подталкивая её обратно к входу в дом. — У тебя и так осталось мало времени, а ты отвлекаешься на такие мелочи.

Гермиона вернулась к своим заботам, и Рон позволил себе на пару минут расслабиться. До свадьбы оставалось еще два часа, так что он должен был всё успеть. 

Убедившись в наличии колец, он достал из того же кармана список и еще раз пробежался по нему глазами. Нужно было проверить наличие фейерверков, рассадку гостей, отсутствие желтого цвета в драпировке, а еще дождаться доставки светлячков. 

Перво-наперво Рон направился в шатры. Если что-то пойдет не так, Гермиона будет припоминать ему это до конца жизни. Всё-таки он сам вызвался заняться организацией свадьбы, видя, что ни Гарри, ни Гермионе журналисты просто не дают прохода. Еще бы, ведь они «Золотая пара Магического мира». 

Рон хмыкнул, припоминая лица своих друзей, когда Скитер выпустила эту приторную статейку. Неудивительно, что после этого Гермиона сказала, что если увидит хоть что-нибудь желтое на церемонии, то кого-нибудь проклянет. А уж Рон точно не собирался оказаться этим человеком.

Проверка по списку проходила настолько гладко и спокойно, что Рон ожидал какого-то подвоха. Слишком уж всё идеально — такое только в сказках и бывает.

И проблема, конечно же, появилась. До церемонии оставался всего час, а Гарри так и не объявлялся. Молясь всем известным волшебникам, чтобы платье по Гермионе подгоняли как можно дольше, Рон отправил Гарри очередного патронуса.

— Рон, почему ты так напряжен? Всё выглядит довольно мило, — к нему подошла Луна. Рон ожидал увидеть её в очередном причудливом наряде или, не дай Мерлин,_ даже в золотом_, но она надела достаточно простое сиреневое платье, и оно очень даже шло ей. 

— Привет, Луна, — поздоровался Рон, — нервничаю немного, а так всё в полном порядке.

— А мне кажется, нет, — склонив голову на бок, заметила она. — Ты постоянно хлопаешь себя по карманам и вертишь в руках палочку — верный признак напряженности.

— Ну… боюсь, что, как всегда, забыл что-нибудь, — быстро ответил Рон. Луна со свойственной ей «тактичностью» могла нечаянно растрепать об отсутствии Гарри, и тогда кто-нибудь обязательно поднял бы панику.

— Гарри еще не пришел, да? — с проницательной улыбкой спросила она.

— А с чего это ты взяла?

— Ну… будь он здесь, вы бы сейчас стояли вместе, — пожала Луна плечами. — Так что он по какой-то причине опаздывает. Но не волнуйся, я этой ночью спрашивала у фей, как пройдет свадьба, и они сказали, что она будет по-настоящему волшебной. Тебе нечего беспокоиться…

— Угу, конечно, — хмыкнул Рон. 

— Тем более вон Гарри уже бежит, — невозмутимо продолжила Луна. 

Рон обернулся: и правда, Гарри несся к ним со всех ног с охапкой этих дурацких цветов. Разумеется, взъерошенный и в помятом пиджаке, но главное не опоздал. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся Гарри так, будто поймал сто снитчей. 

— Да, дружище, — оглядел его Рон. — Ты очень вовремя, ничего не скажешь. Теперь только _незаметно_ проскользни в дом и приведи себя в порядок. А с твоим веником что-нибудь придумаю. 

— Для букета? — понимающе спросила Луна и аккуратно забрала цветы. — Я последние полгода занималась флористикой, могу пока быстро что-нибудь сделать.

— Эм… Уверена, что справишься? — уточнил Рон, представляя, как Гермиона с подозрением крутит в руках что-то лишь отдаленно напоминающее букет, а потом в буквальном смысле прожигает его взглядом. 

— Спасибо, Луна! — радостно закивал Гарри, и та просияла.

— Если что, я скажу Гермионе, чья эта была идея — тебя, в отличие от меня, она убивать-то не будет, — прошептал Рон Гарри на ухо и потащил его в дом, чтобы к началу церемонии они оба выглядели презентабельно. 

То ли Луна как в воду глядела, то ли ей и правда феи нашептали: всё прошло изумительно. Сначала Гермиона чуть не расплакалась, когда они вручили ей букет из орхидей, который и правда вышел красивым. Потом чуть не задушила Рона в объятиях, когда вошла в шатер после свадебной церемонии. А после речи Гарри таки начала рыдать. 

Но при всём при этом Гермиона в первый раз выглядела настолько счастливой и будто бы светилась изнутри. И атмосфера праздника действительно удалась: было весело, шумно, и всё казалось абсолютно правильным.

«Не жалеешь?» — прозвучал в голове Рона ехидный голос, пока он наблюдал за танцем Гарри и Гермионы. Они медленно кружились в вальсе, и эта картина была по-настоящему идиллической.

Рон прекрасно знал, кто постоянно напоминал о том, что всё могло сложиться иначе. Остатки мерзкого Волдеморта из крестража. Вот только Рон уже давно сделал свой выбор и не пожалел об этом ни разу.

Еще на третьем курсе, Трелони предсказала ему на экзамене, что он, бедный и несчастный мальчик, должен будет отдать свою первую любовь самому близкому человеку, но тогда сможет увидеть звезды. 

Предсказание, как ни странно, частично оказалось верным. Гермиона была его первой любовью, а Гарри всегда будет ближайшим другом. И пока они втроём помогали в восстановлении Хогвартса, Рон в какой-то момент понял: да, Гермиона любит его, но совсем не так, как Гарри. И их взаимные чувства не братски-сестринские. Таких, как они, обычно называют половинками одного целого.

Рон смог не только понять это, но и принять: и сейчас, наблюдая за свадебным танцем своих лучших друзей, он нисколько не жалел, что не находится на месте Гарри, а испытывал только светлую грусть.

Пока никто не увидел, Рон незаметно выскользнул из шатра на свежий воздух. Гостей было все-таки слишком много, и каждый норовил подойти к нему, поговорить и выразить своё восхищение организацией свадьбы. Совсем неудивительно, что ему хотелось побыть немного в одиночестве. 

Пройдя несколько шагов по мягкой траве, Рон услышал чье-то тихое пение. С удивлением подойдя ближе, он узнал голос Луны. Она лежала на траве, положив руки под голову, и любовалась небом.

— Осторожнее, Рон.

— А как ты догадалась, что это я? — спросил он.

— Звёзды рассказали. Я им пою, а они рассказывают всё, что происходит вокруг.

— Хм… ясно, — замялся Рон. — А почему ты ушла с праздника? 

— Просто захотела немного побыть одна. Ты, наверное, тоже — вряд ли пришел за мной.

— Ну да, — ответил Рон, чувствуя легкую неловкость.

— Но если хочешь, — улыбнулась она, — я бы могла спеть не только звездам, но и тебе.

Подумав пару секунд, Рон всё-таки лег рядом с Луной на траву. Чувствовал он себя немного странно — вот так вдвоём они не оставались ни разу. Но Луна была настолько невозмутимой, что и Рон тоже начал чувствовать себя комфортно.

А Луна пела какую-то колыбельную, а потом начала рассказывать Рону о созвездиях, которыми было усыпано летнее небо. О туманном драконе и обширном единороге. О яркой Лире и изящном лебеде. 

Луна говорила настолько вдохновенно, что Рон даже немного начал жалеть о том, что предпочитал спать на уроках Астрономии. Она указывала рукой на разные точки на небе, и… видимо, Рон выпил слишком много вина, потому что неожиданно начал думать о том, что у Луны очень изящные пальцы. А в какой-то момент вообще перевел взгляд с неба и залюбовался её профилем. 

— Тебе скучно? — неожиданно обеспокоенно спросила Луна, повернувшись к нему.

— Что ты, очень интересно, — быстро ответил Рон, наблюдая за отражением звёзд в её глазах. 

Луна мягко улыбнулась и продолжила свою маленькую лекцию. Рон решил, что один раз в жизни можно позволить себе рискнуть, и аккуратно взял её за свободную руку. 

Пусть Трелони и была немного сумасшедшей, но с этим предсказанием она не ошиблась — теперь он и правда смог увидеть звезды.


End file.
